EL REGRESO DEL FARAON
by necros00
Summary: MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO Q LES GUSTE TIENE MUCHAS SORPRESAS ESTA HISTORIA ES MUY INTERESANTE LEANLA ME DESPIDO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ASI VEO SI SIGO O NO CON LOS FICS cualquier duda mi msn es diego gion bajo alvarez gion bajo 1990
1. Chapter 1 EL RETORNO DEL FARAON

UN FANFICTION PARA TODOS LOS FANATICOS DE YU-GI-OH! EL RETORNO DEL FARAON

**PRIMERA PARTE: NUEVOS ENEMIGOS**

**(CIUDAD DOMINO)**

**6meses han transcurrido desde q el faraón regreso al mundo de los espíritus .Pero al parecer la maldad esta a punto de regresar**

**Invoco a sobre marcha 1600/1000 y coloco 2 cartas boca abajo Bien mi turno invoco a neo el espadachín 1700/1000 "AHORA NEO ATAKA A SU MONSTRUO" " ALTO ACTIVO AHUGERO DE TRAMPA DESPIDETE DE TU MONSTRUO " O NO!!! AHORA ES MI TURNO JUEGO UN OKAZI ESO SIGNIFICA Q PIERDES 800LP TE QUEDAN 1200 Y AMI 2500 PERO ESPERA AUN FALTA EL ATAKE DE MI CRIATURA AHORA ATAKA SUS PUNTOS DE VIDA! OH no es la tercera vez q ganas Rick **

**Rick: es que soy el mejor jajaja **

**Look: si como no **

**( EN OTRA PARTE DE CIUDAD DOMINO)**

**?????: Todo esta listo para que esta noche renazca y el mundo nos pertenezca **

**????: Si pero para eso hay q ir al valle de los reyes y ese lugar queda a kilómetros de aquí, no llegaremos a tiempo**

**????:Tranquilízate ¿crees que no pensé en eso? Ahora vamos**

**Mientras tanto Rick y Look caminaban por la ciudad **

**Rick: Te lo digo una vez mas soy el mejor después del rey de los juegos claro**

**Look: Si, si como digas amigo, oye mira eso**

**Rick: eh ¿que es?**

**Look: son unos tipos encapuchados y con discos de duelo ya que eres tan bueno ¿Por qué no los desafías?**

**Rick: No me parece mala idea, oigan encapuchados ¿quieren un duelo?**

**???: Me hablas a mi niño?**

**Rick: pues claro q a ti o, ¿acaso ves a otro encapuchado con un disco de duelos?**

**???: Bien si quieres jugar juguemos jajaja**

**Rick: hora del duelo!**

**LP 4000 LP 4000**

**Rick: yo empezaré invoco a momia insegura en modo de atake1500/1200 y eso es todo**

**Encapuchado: ahora jugare la olla de la codicia q me permite sacar 2 cartas de mi mazo luego activare disminución de estrellas, por si no lo savias disminución de estrellas me permite…**

**Rick: ya se el efecto de esa carta no te molestes en explicarlo**

**Encapuchado: bueno entonces sigo con mi jugada niño listo jajaja gracias al efecto de esta carta puedo invocar a CRANEO INVOCADO jajájaja 2500/1200**

**Rick: Eso si que me tomo por sorpresa**

**Encapuchado: pero aun no e terminado luego juego la carta hechizo tributo a los condenados, esto me permite destruir uno de tus monstruos siempre y cuando me deshaga de una de las cartas que tengo en la mano**

**Rick: diablos**

**Encapuchado: y luego activo renace el monstruo lo cual traerá de regreso a tu momia pero ahora me pertenece**

**Rick: eso significa que…**

**Encapuchado: exacto ataquen mis criaturas destruyan sus puntos de vida jajaja **

**0LP 4000 LP**

**Rick: no puede ser me derroto en un turno**

**Look: Rick ¿estas bien amigo?**

**Encapuchado: espero que con esto hallas aprendido a no meterte con alguien de 5000 años de experiencia, ahora vamonos **

**Encapuchado2: espere ¿no vamos a capturar su mente señor?**

**Encapuchado: por favor no voy a enviar a alguien tan débil a las sombras jajájaja, vamos tenemos trabajo q hacer tenemos que ir al valle de los reyes**

**(LOS ENCAPUCHADOS SE ALEJAN) **

**Rick: no puedo creerlo me derroto en tan solo un turno**

**Look: debe ser alguien bastante bueno ¿no lo crees?**

**Rick: si, pero lo que no entiendo es eso del reino de las sombras y de que dijo que tiene 5000 años de experiencia**

**Look: si pero ya vamonos ¿quieres?**

**Rick: de acuerdo**

**(EN LA PLAZA DE CIUDAD DOMINO)**

**Encontramos a 4 personas muy conocidas**

**Joey: Te digo que puedo vencer a kaiba en 3 turnos**

**Tristan: si como no**

**Joey: a cállate tristan **

**Tristan: ¿quieres pelear?**

**Joey: si, toma esto**

**Tea: ya basta los dos!**

**Tristan y Joey: el empeso**

**Tea: ¿no te parece que siempre actúan como niños yugi?, eh ¿yugi estas ahí?**

**Joey: ¿Qué te pasa compañero?**

**Yugi: no, nada solo que….**

**Joey: ¿Qué? **

**Yugi: siento como si algo no andará bien**

**Joey: a ya veo, pero no te preocupes, el faraón se encargo de eliminar el juego de las sombras y todo lo demás**

**Yugi: si pero…**

**Tea: no te preocupes ¿quieres?**

**Tristan: ahora vamonos ¿quieren?**

**Yugi: si**

**(EN EL VALLE DE LOS REYES EN EGIPTO)**

**Encapuchado: bien llegamos al valle de los reyes**

**Encapuchado2: si señor**

**Encapuchado: y ya es hora de traer a la vida de nuevo al faraón mas grande de toda la historia jaja**

**Encapuchado3: señor ya estamos listos para la expedición **

**Encapuchado: bien, si mal no recuerdo creo que por este lugar estaba su tumba, bien andando.Pero tengan cuidado este lugar puede ser muy peligroso **

**Encapuchado1y2: si señor**

**(Caminaron durante más de una hora sin hallar la supuesta tumba)**

**Encapuchado2: ¿seguro que es por aquí señor?**

**Encapuchado: ¿acaso dudas de mí?**

**Encapuchado2: no, señor lo que pasa es que se me hace muy extraño que hallamos caminado mas de una hora sin hallar nada**

**Encapuchado: paciencia, paciencia este día será el día en que comience el reinado de la oscuridad jajaja**

**DE PRONTO FRENTE A SUS OJOS APARECE UNA GRAN PIRAMIDE PERO ESTA TENIA ALGO DIFERENTE A LOS DEMAS ERA TAN OSCURA COMO LA NOCHE Y SE PODIA PERCIBIR UNA GRAN ENERGIA NEGATIVA**

**Encapuchado: al fin la hemos encontrado, contemplen la tumba del faraón más grande de todos los tiempos **

**Encapuchado2y3: ¿entramos señor?**

**Encapuchado: no, deténganse**

**Encapuchado2: ¿Qué ocurre señor?**

**Encapuchado: hay algo inscripto en la entrada miren**

_**Si a este recinto quieres entrar tu nombre debes dar, pero no a cualquier nombre se le dejara pasar .Solo el sirviente mas leal podrá ingresar, de lo contrario con tu alma pagaras **_

_**Encapuchado: mi nombre es Amón sirviente de gran faraón**_

**LA ENTRADA ENPIESA A ABRIRSE**

**Amón; si, si, siii la tumba de mi amo al fin la encontré**

**Encapuchado2y3: ¿ahora que mi señor?**

**Amón: síganme **

**EL INTERIORDE LA PIRAMIDE SE ENCONTRABA CON MUROS DE ORO Y SE SENTIA UNA GRAN ENERGIA MALIGNA, PERO LO MAS LLAMATIVO ERA Q EN LAS PAREDES SE ENCONTRABAN TALLADAS DIVERSAS CRIATURAS QUE AL PARECER ROTEGIAN LA TUMBA DEL FARAON Y AL FINAL DE LA SALA SE ENCONTRABA UN SARCOFAGO PLATEADO**

**Amón: llego la hora al fin será libre**

**Encapuchado2y3: siii jajajaj**

**Amón: caminen detrás de mí, con que el faraón tiene aquí todo tipos de criaturas (decía este mientras veía las paredes de la pirámide)**

**Encapuchado3: señor, ¿en ese sarcófago se encuentra no es así?**

**Amón: efectivamente decía este mientras se acercaba al sarcófago**

**Encapuchado3: ya veo**

**Encapuchado2: miren otra inscripción se encuentra arriba del sarcófago**

_**Brinda tu energía a la persona que quieres despertar para que el caos pueda comenzar**_

**Amón: ya escucharon hay que brindarle nuestra energía para revivirlo **

**Encapuchado2y3: si amo**

**Y LOS 3 ENPIESAN A BRINDARLE SU ENERGIA AL FARAON**

**Amón encapuchados 2y3: aaaaaaaa!**

**LA ENERGIA ENPIESA A ENTRAR EN EL SARCOFAGO**

**Amón: esta funcionando, sigan así .Miren el sarcófago se abre**

**EFECTIVAMENTE EL SARCOFAGO SE ABRIA Y UNA VOZ SALIO DE EL**

**Voz: después de permanecer dormido durante 5000 años e regresado jajaja**

**Amón: si señor, te hemos traído de regreso para que el mundo sea tuyo**

**LA VOZ ENPIESA A TOMAR FORMA DE HOMBRE UN HOMBRE DE CABELLOS DORADOS Y OJOS MARRONES DE GRAN ALTURA CON UNA FRIALDAD EN SU ROSTRO CUBIERTO POR UNA TUNICA NEGRA**

**Vos: bien Amón es hora de empezar con el caos y la destrucción jajájaja (una risa tan aguda y fría que hasta sus sirvientes temblaban) Yo el gran faraón Shet al fin e regresado y nadie me detendrá jajaja**

**Amón: o si mi amo (arrodillándose)**

**Encapuchado2y3: o gran Shet **


	2. Chapter 2 EL TORNEO

**SEGUNDA PARTE: EL TORNEO**

**(MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CIUDAD DOMINO)**

**Joey: como me gustaría darle su merecido a ese niño ricachon **

**Tristan: ¿y por que no vas y lo buscas en su compañía?**

**Joey: porque no mejor buscas mi puño en tu boca**

**Tristan: ¿quieres pelear?**

**Tea: basta ¿quieren? Siempre hacen lo mismo ya estoy harta**

**Tristan y Joey: el fue! (se estaban agarrando de las camisas)**

**Tea: a genial ¿no tengo razón yugi?**

**Yugi: eh si como digas tea**

**Tea: ¿sigues preocupado verdad?**

**Yugi: pues, si**

**Joey: anda viejo relajate, además ya no hay peligro**

**Tristan: por primera ves estoy de acuerdo con joey**

**Yugi: si lo se, pero…**

**Tea: sin peros, además mañana hay un gran evento que organizo la corporación kaiba**

**Yugi: si, tienes razón, el nuevo torneo de kaiba**

**Joey: y mañana pateare el trasero de kaiba en público**

**Yugi: jeje, si**

**Joey: oigan, tengo mucha hambre, ¿que les parece si vamos por una pizza?**

**Tristan: me parece bien, pero tu la pagas amigo**

**Joey: si, sí que esperamos vamos (se va corriendo)**

**Tristan: oye, espera no corras**

**Joey: pizza, pizza, pizza jajaja (pero sin darse cuenta choca con alguien)**

**Joey: ay mi cabeza**

**Rick: lo siento estaba distraído no me fije por donde iba**

**Look: jaja como siempre**

**Yugi: ¿estas bien joey?**

**Joey: si**

**Rick: lo siento**

**Joey: no, yo debo disculparme Salí corriendo como loco**

**Look: ¿que no es ese yugi?**

**Rick: ¿queeeeee?, donde, donde (los ojos de rick se le salían de la cara)**

**Tristan: anda saluda a tus fans amigo jeje**

**Yugi: hola ¿Cómo están? Jeje (este se apeno un poco)**

**Rick: no tuve un buen día pero verte a ti lo compensa todo, ah casi me olvido mí nombre es Rick**

**Look; yo soy look, es verdad al tonto lo derrotaron en un duelo en un turno**

**Rick: nadie te pidió que habrás la boca**

**Tea: ¿en un turno?**

**Yugi: valla debió ser alguien bastante bueno**

**Joey: inprecionante, ah por cierto soy joey**

**Rick: si y lo mas vergonzoso es que perdí en un turno siendo un campeón regional**

**Yugi: wau increíble, bueno que hallas perdido si no que seas un campeón regional**

**Tristan: ten cuidado joey este chico podría vencerte**

**Joey: muy gracioso tristan**

**Look: además esta invitado al campeonato de kaiba y perdió antes de entrar**

**Rick: lo que voy a perder es mi puño en tu boca**

**Tea: ¿donde escuche eso antes? (mira a joey y a tistan)**

**Joey y Tristan: jejeje**

**Yugi: genial, también estas en el torneo, pero lo que me sorprende es que hallas perdido en un turno Rick**

**Rick: si me derroto un loco encapuchado con otros 3 sujetos y luego de vencerme me dijo que no podría vencer a alguien con 5000 años de experiencia**

**Yugi: ¿queee?**

**Tea: ¿5000 años?**

**Joey: ¿3 encapuchados?**

**Tristan: que raro**

**Look: si además se veía muy interesado de buscar algo o a alguien en el valle de no se que**

**Yugi: ¿el valle de los reyes?**

**Look: si eso mismo**

**Tea: tu crees que tenga algo que ver con…**

**Yugi: no lose tea**

**Joey: ¿y que paso luego?**

**Rick: dijo q no valía la pena llevar mi mente a las sombras**

**Yugi: estaba en lo cierto!**

**Joey: yo tampoco puedo creerlo**

**Tea: entonces lo que presentía yugi…**

**Tristan: no era pura casualidad**

**Rick: de que están hablando, explíquense**

**Yugi: no podemos, tenemos que irnos adiós fue un gusto conocerlos**

**(SE VAN CORRIENDO)**

**Rick: esperen!**

**Look: ¿de que crees que hablaban?**

**Rick: no lose pero lo averiguare**

**(EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DE YUGI)**

**Yugi: lo sabia algo terrible esta por suceder**

**Tea: ¿que debemos hacer?**

**Joey: yo pienso que lo primero que hay que hacer es descubrir quienes son y que es lo que buscan**

**Tristan: ¿pero donde vamos a encontrar a esos sujetos?**

**Yugi: esperen, lo tengo el torneo de kaiba!**

**Joey: ¿tú crees? Por que no creo que kaiba los haya invitado**

**Yugi: estoy casi seguro de que quieren algo, tal vez de mi o no lo se**

**Tea: claro ellos quieren vencer a los mejores duelistas y que mejor lugar que el torneo de mañana**

**Tristan: y no te olvides de que quieren dominar el mundo al igual que los otros locos**

**Joey: si pero tenemos a yugi, amigos además estoy yo**

**Tristan: jajaja si ahora estoy mas tranquilo**

**Tea: jajájaja **

**Joey: ¿a si, pues ya verán como los venso en un 2 por 3**

**Yugi (pensando) algo me disequé esto va mas allá que el torneo y algo terrible va a suceder**

**Joey: ¿estas bien yugi?**

**Yugi: si, en momentos así es cuando mas extraño al faraón**

**Joey: Mm. Si yo también**

**Tristan: igual yo amigos**

**Tea: si yo también lo extraño mucho nos hace falta**

**Yugi: si**

**Joey: bueno amigos no se ustedes pero tengo mucho sueño y mañana un largo día nos espera**

**Tristan: yo también voy a dormir**

**Tea: es verdad tienen q descansar por que mañana les esperan muchos duelos y yo tengo que animarlos**

**Yugi: mmm si**

**Joey: tranquilo viejo ya veras que todo saldrá de maravilla**

**Yugi: si tienes razón nos vemos mañana amigos**

**(EN CASA DE YUGI)**

**Yugi: bueno mañana habrá mucho por hacer, y yo que solo pensaba en divertirme por una vez en mi vida quisiera entrar a un torneo donde solo sea por diversión y para salvar al mundo de los tipos malos faraón como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí**

**(EN UN LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD DOMINO)**

**Amón: señor estamos listos**

**Shet: bien creo que es momento de planear lo que aremos en el torneo de mañana. Estrents ¿ya nos inscribiste en ese torneo?**

**Estrents: si mi señor, todo listo**

**Shet: bien es hora de que posea el máximo poder jajaja primero derrotare al supuesto rey de los juegos, luego a seto kaiba "el antiguo hechicero" y luego sumiré al mundo en la total oscuridad jajajaja**

**Amón: y ¿el vendrá señor?**

**Shet: por supuesto que si además eles una parte indispensable de mi plan ya que el traerá lo que cesecito para concluir con mi plan**

**Estrents: se refiere a….**

**Shet: si jajaja mañana renacerá la era del faraón shet **

**Amón: si jajaja**

**Estrents: jajaja**

**(MIENTRAS TANTO YUGI ESTABA TENIENDO UN EXTRAÑO SUEÑO)**

**Todo era oscuro como si las sombras lo cubrieran todo **

**Yugi: eh ¿pero en donde estoy?**

**Yugi se encontraba confundido estaba rodeado solo de sombras y luego vio a alguien familiar**

**Yugi: ¿Joey? ¿Eres tú?**

**Joey: yugi es muy poderoso no pude vencerlo (y cae al suelo)**

**Yugi: joey ¿que sucede? ¿De quien hablas? Joey!**

**Vos: jajaja **

**Yugi: ¿quien eres? ¿Por que te escondes?**

**Vos: jajajaja**

**DE REPENTE YUGI VE A KAIBA**

**Yugi: kaiba ¿eres tú?**

**Kaiba: no permitiré que arruines mi torneo y te salgas con la tuya Dragón Blanco ataca (el dragón blanco lanza un ataque a las sombras**

**Vos: jajaja tus patéticos ataques no me harán daño**

**Kaiba: dragona taka de nuevo!**

**Vos: te mostrare lo que es un ataque de verdad ataca mi bestia jajaja (la bestia era oscura y de un inmenso tamaño y con aspecto similar al de exodia)**

**Yugi: kaiba cuidado!!!**

**Kaiba: aaaaaaaa!**

**Vos: otra alma que va a las sombras jajaja**

**Yugi: Kaiba noooo!**

**Vos: ahora sigues tú**

**????: No dejaremos que toques a nuestro amigo**

**Yugi: ¿tea, tristan?**

**Tea y Tristan: tranquilo amigo estamos aquí con tigo**

**Yugi: no amigos es muy peligroso, no se metan en esto**

**Vos: ahora mismo los enviare a las sombras**

**Tristan y Tea: aaaaaaaa**

**Yugi: noooo amigos**

**Vos: esto le ocurrirá a todos los que se opongan a mí**

**DE REPENTE ALGUIEN APARECE**

**????: Ven conmigo rápido**

**Yugi: ¿Saidi?**

**Saidi: si vamos no hay tiempo que perder**

**Yugi: Saidi ¿quien es el?**

**Shadi: es un antiguo faraón que quiere apoderarse del mundo**

**Yugi: ¿Qué? ¿Un faraón?**

**Shadi: asi es y no parara hasta ver el mundo envuelto en la total oscuridad **

**Yugi: pero es muy fuerte ¿Qué haré?**

**Shadi: confía en ti y en la luz que vendrá a ayudarte**

**Yugi: espera ¿que luz vendrá a ayudarme?**

**Shadi; confía en la luz confía**

**Yugi; shadi espera, no te vallas**

**(YUGI DESPIERTA)**

**Yugi: ah, ¿fue solo un sueño? Que extraño pero fue tan real ¿quien es ese faraón? Y ¿de que luz me hablo shadi? Que!!! Ya es de día el torneo de kaiba y empieza en una hora debo darme prisa**

**(MIENTRAS TANTO SEHT Y SUS HOMBRES)**

**Shet: a llegado la hora de que el mundo me pertenezca Amón, Estrents, Abnael ¿están listos?**

**Amón: si amo**

**Estrents: estamos listos**

**Abnael: si mi señor**

**Shet: perfecto ahora vamos a causar caos y destrucción jajajaja**

**(EN LA CIUDAD DOMINO)**

**????: Espero llegar a tiempo por q presiento que algo malo va a pasar**

**MIENTRAS TANTO LOOK Y RICK SE DIRIGIAN AL TORNEO**

**Look: justo hoy tenias que quedarte dormido Rick**

**Rick: lo siento, es que anoche me quede planeando nuevas estrategias de duelo**

**Look: ¿a si, no me digas**

**Rick: vamos que el torneo empieza en menos de una hora (se va corriendo)**

**Look: espera no corras**

**(Rick al salir corriendo había chocado con alguien)**

**Rick: hay mi cabeza, lo siento**

**????: No hay problema chico solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez**

**Look: ¿estas bien, ves por que te digo que no corras es la segunda vez que pasa lo mismo**

**Rick: si lose pero ¿he? (la cara de rick se quedo en blanco)**

**Look: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Rick: usted es, usted es Pegasus **

**Pegasus: creo que me descubriste jaja**

**Look: wow pegasus el gran creador**

**Pegasus: o por favor haces que me sonroje**

**Rick: ¿que hace aquí va al torneo?**

**Pegasus: que chico más perceptivo a ese lugar es justamente a donde me dirijo**

**Look: ¿eso quiere decir que participara?**

**Pegasus: no precisamente, más bien daré un aviso**

**Rick: ¿y que es?**

**Pegasus: tendrán que esperar hasta que lleguemos allá**

**Rick: oiga y ¿Por qué se va a pie y no en uno de sus helicópteros privados?**

**Look: es cierto**

**Pegasus: veras no quise causar alboroto con mí llegada a ese torneo y por lo tanto decidí caminar jaja**

**Rick: pues que esperamos al toneoooo!**

**Pegasus: jaja me agrada este chico, y ¿Cómo es tu nombre?**

**Rick: soy Rick y este chico que esta a mi lado se llama Look "que por cierto es un duelista de tercera" jaja**

**Look: que gracioso**

**Rick: bueno ahora si vamos al torneó!**

**(MIENTRAS CAMINABAN)**

**Pegasus: y díganme ¿les gustan las caricaturas?**

**Rick: ¿eh?**

**Look: …**

**(SE VAN)**

**(MIENTRAS YUGI Y SUS AMIGOS TAMBIEN IVAN CAMINO AL TORNEO)**

**Yugi: y eso fue lo que paso**

**Joey: órale q sueño mas extraño**

**Tea: ni que lo digas**

**Tristan: vaya me dejaste sorprendido amigo**

**Joey: ¿alguien te ayudara? Y, ¿el enemigo es un faraón?**

**Tea: un faraón maligno que extraño**

**Yugi: si pero lo que mas me preocupa es ese supuesto faraón y que esta planeando destruir el mundo y estoy casi seguro de que vendrá a este torneo**

**Tristan: pero hay que tomarlo con calma amigos **

**Joey: tienes razón lo que hay que hacer ahora es ir relajados para los duelos**

**Tea: oigan esto va más allá q de un simple torneo joey ten un poco de consideración**

**Joey: tranquila tea ya veras que no ocurrirá nada malo ¿verdad yugi?**

**Yugi: no lose joey esperemos que no**

**Joey: miren hemos llegado, bien yugi es hora del duelo!**

**Yugi: si adelante**

**Tristan: solo nos falta el faraón para que esto sea perfecto**

**Joey: (con cara de tristeza) tienes razón**

**Yugi: si**

**Tea: (pensando) yo también lo extraño mucho y no dejo de pensar en el ultimo día que estuvo con nosotros, Atem como quisiera que estuvieras aquí**

**Joey: pero hay que dejar de pensar en eso y divertirse ¿verdad amigos?**

**Tristan: cuando tienes razón la tienes**

**Yugi: si así es ¿lista tea? **

**Tea: si yo también extraño a atem**

**Joey: ¿Qué?**

**Yugi: ¿estas bien tea?**

**Tea: si, no te preocupes**

**Joey: hora de entrar al torneo!**

**Tristan: valla joey estas muy animado**

**Joey: y que esperabas, no entras a un torneo todo los días**

**(EN EL TORNEO)**

**EL TONEO ERA EN KAIBA LANDIA CON NUEVAS AREAS PARA REALIZARLOS DUELOS Y LA APERTURA SE REALIZARIA EN LACUPULA KAIBA**

**Tea: miren hay mucha gente **

**Yugi; si jaja (con una gran emoción en su rostro)**

**Joey: miren esta lleno de duelistas **

**Tristan: si y periodistas**

**Joey: si el ricachon de kaiba quiere hacer mucho alboroto con este torneo**

**Tea: valla que si hay muchos duelistas**

**Tristan: si duelistas que podrían vencer fácilmente a joey jaja**

**Joey: a tristan!**

**Yugi: pero recuerden que solo eligieron a 16 duelistas me pregunto quienes serán**

**Tea: me parece que tenemos que ir a la cúpula kaiba**

**Yugi: si tal parece que hay están los duelistas**

**Joey: pues que esperamos andando (sale corriendo)**

**Yugi: espera**

**Tristan: a sordito ¿no?**

**(EN LA CUPULA KAIBA)**

**Amón: todo esta saliendo ala perfección señor**

**Shet: bien, pero como hicieron ¿para registrarnos?**

**Estrents: eso fue muy fácil mi amo controlamos sus mentes**

**Abnael: así que no hay problema**

**Shet: perfecto jaja **

**(Estaban con sus túnicas negras pero sin la capucha)**

**Amón: miren señor hay vienen (señalando a yugi y sus amigos)**

**Shet: con que son ellos, pronto me encargare de ellos ahora síganme alas gradas**

**Estrents: si señor**

**Abnael: señor, ¿Qué hacemos con pegasus?**

**Shet: déjalo, el debe pensar que tiene la llave para destruirme jaja pero no sabe la sorpresa que le tengo preparada**

**Amón: pero señor tenga en cuenta que si el leda esa información a yugi podrá ser peligroso**

**Shet: no les dije que necesito a cierta persona para que mi plan sea perfecto**

**Amón: es cierto señor, y con eso el mundo será suyo**

**Shet: jajaja por ahora vamos a observar hasta que aparezca**

**(MIENTRAS YUGI Y LOS DE MAS)**

**Yugi: me pregunto si aparecerán esos sujetos**

**Joey: pues yo no los veo por ningún lado**

**Tea: tal vez no han llegado aun **

**Tristan: o tal vez estén escondidos**

**Yugi: tal vez, miren es Mokuba **

**Mokuba: hola yugi, joey**

**Yugi: hola mokuba**

**Joey: hola, ¿cuando va a empezar el torneo?**

**Mokuba: dentro de unos minutos, tengan paciencia**

**Tea: oye mokuba ¿y tu hermano?**

**Tristan: es cierto, no lo vi por ningún lado **

**Mokuba: me dijo que llegara un poco tarde y que tiene muchas ganas de combatir con tigo yugi**

**Yugi: jaja yo también, hace mucho que no tengo un duelo**

**Tristan: kaiba es un presumido**

**Joey: me pregunto que estará haciendo ese ricachon**

**Tea: si, yugi aun no veo a esos tipos**

**Yugi: me pregunto cuando vendrán**

**Joey: tranquilo viejo solo relajate y diviértete**

**Tristan: si, joey tiene razón**

**Yugi: si!**

**(MIENTRAS RICK, LOOK Y PEGASUS LLEGARON ALTORNEO)**

**Rick: al fin estamos aquí que emoción**

**Look: mira toda esa multitud **

**Pegasus: vaya veo que mi buen amigo kaiba quiere promocionar en todo el mundo su nuevo torneo**

**Periodista: miren todos es pegasus vamos a entrevistarlo**

**Rick: usted es toda una celebridad**

**(Los periodistas se avalanchan contra pegasus)**

**Periodistas: señor pegasus ¿que hace aquí?**

**Periodistas: ¿va a participar?**

**Periodista: ¿viene a ver al señor kaiba?**

**Pegasus: chicos adelántense luego los alcanzo**

**Rick: de acuerdo, adiós**

**Look: tenemos que ir ala cúpula kaiba deprisa**

**(Rick y look llegan a la cúpula kaiba)**

**Rick: lle lle llegamos (estaba agitado de tanto correr)**

**Look: si, wow mira la cúpula esta llenísima**

**Rick: mira eso, es increíble estoy ansioso por pelear**

**Mokuba: (por micrófono) bien los 16 duelistas elegidos favor de subir al escenario**

**Rick: ya escuchaste look, vamos**

**Tea: suerte los estaré animando desde aquí amigos**

**Tristan: denle su merecido a todos**

**Joey: jeje si yo ganare**

**Yugi: si**

**????: Tú nunca cambiaras joey**

**Joey: ¿eh?, Mai**

**Mai: claro tontito, a ¿quien esperabas?**

**Yugi: hola mai, ¿estas en el torneo?**

**Mai: así es**

**Joey: perfecto te demostrare lo que e mejorado**

**Mai: me encantara verlo**

**Tea: hola mai ¿Cómo estas?**

**Mai: hola tea, muy bien gracias, hola tristan**

**Tristan: hola cuanto tiempo sin verte**

**Mai: si, ya saben como soy un alma viajera**

**Yugi: jeje si**

**Mokuba: último aviso suban al escenario**

**Joey: bueno amigos hay que irnos**

**Tea: mucha suerte, y den lo mejor**

**Tristan: y por favor joey no vallas a perder en la primera ronda**

**Yugi: bueno amigos llego la hora**

**(Suben al escenario)**


	3. Chapter 3 EL COMIENZO DEL TORNEO

**TERCERA PARTE: EL COMIENSO DEL TORNEOY UN RENCUENTRO**

**(EN LA ENTRADA DE KAIBALANDIA)**

**???: Mi señor hemos llegado**

**?????: Mmm, ya veo**

**????: Deja de tratarlo de señor**

**???: De verías tenerle mas respeto**

**????: Es mi amigo, y no le gusta que lo traten así ¿verdad?**

**?????: No hay problema**

**???: Señor tenemos que darnos prisa ese torneo esta a punto de empezar**

**?????: Si tienes razón, vamos**

**(Entran a kaibalandia)**

**????: Que lugar mas lindo, miren esos juegos**

**???: No estamos aquí para jugar, señor tenemos que ir hasta la…**

**?????: Lo se la cúpula kaiba, ya estuve allí**

**???: De monos prisa, ya que si no entramos de nada habrá servido esto**

**????? ¿Ya estamos registrados?**

**????: Si yo me encargue de todo jeje**

**?????: Bien entonces andando**

**???: Si**

**(Y SE VAN CAMINO A LA CUPULA KAIBA)**

**(MIENTRAS ADENTRO LOS DUELISTAS YA ESTABAN EN EL ESENARIO)**

**Joey: que divertido jaja**

**Mai: sigues igual que siempre**

**Yugi: estos duelistas tal vez sean los mas fuertes a los q nos hallamos enfrentado, ¿no les parece?**

**Joey: ahora que lo mencionas ¿eh?, mira yugi son rick y look**

**Rick: hola yugi, ¿Cómo estas?**

**Yugi: hola rick veo que viniste al torneo**

**Rick: claro no me lo perdería por nada**

**Look: si yo tampoco**

**Yugi: a hola look**

**Look: hola yugi, hola joey**

**Mai: ¿quienes son ellos?**

**Joey: a mai te presento a Look y Rick**

**Mai: hola**

**Rick: hola mai**

**Look: hola que tal**

**Rick: e oído hablar de ti eres una excelente duelista**

**Mai: gracias, ahora que recuerdo oí hablar de un tal rick un campeón o algo así**

**Rick: campeón regional**

**Mai: a muy bien**

**Look: y presumido jaja**

**Rick: que gracioso**

**Yugi: al parecer este torneo será muy interesante y divertido**

**Look: si hay muy buenos duelistas, a mira rick (le señala con su dedo a unas 3 personas que estaban entre medio de los demás duelistas) ¿no son los encapuchados?**

**Yugi: ¿queeeeee?**

**Rick: si, son ellos**

**Joey: o demonios, si vinieron**

**Mai: ¿de quienes están hablando?**

**Joey: te lo explicaremos después es una larga historia**

**Mai: de acuerdo**

**Yugi: miren están viendo hacia aquí**

**Rick: ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por esos tipos?**

**Yugi: digamos q esos tipos no vienen a tener duelos amistosos**

**Rick: con que es eso eh**

**Look: pero quien es ese sujeto el que esta en medio de ellos**

**Rick: ese gigantón, es verdad el no estaba la ultima vez**

**Joey: ¿yugi crees q ese sea?**

**Yugi: eso quiere decir que esos sujetos cumplieron con su objetivo**

**Mai: no entiendo nada**

**Yugi: esto esta a punto de salirse de control**

**Rick: ¿pero que sucede yugi?**

**Look: si dinos**

**Yugi: esos tipos son muy peligrosos y ese gigantón como tu lo llamas es su líder, lo mejor será que no se haga el torneo**

**Joey: tranquilo viejo, relajate**

**Mai: joey tiene razón yugi y además será peor si salen de este torneo**

**Yugi: tienes razón**

**(En las tibunas)**

**Tea: oye tristan, ¿no notas algo raro en joey y yugi?**

**Tristan: no ¿por que?**

**Tea: lo digo por que desde que vieron a esos 4 de allá sus rostros cambiaron**

**Tristan: tranquila, talvez solo quieran asustarlo**

**Tea: no lose**

**(En el escenario)**

**(Mokuba sube al escenario)**

**Mokuba: buenos días duelistas ¿están listos para el duelo?**

**Duelistas: siiiiiiiiii eeeeeee**

**Mokuba: dije ¿están listos para el duelo?**

**Duelistas: siiiiiiiiiiiiii (esta vez los gritos se escucharon en toda la cúpula)**

**Joey: un momento faltan 3 duelistas incluyendo al ricachon**

**Yugi: oye es cierto solo hay 13 duelistas**

**Mai: ¿que habrá ocurrido?**

**Mokuba: veré que los 16 duelistas estén presentes**

**Rick: oye aquí faltan 3 amigo (le grita a mokuba)**

**Look: es cierto (confirma su amigo)**

**Mokuba: si tienen razón mi hermano llegara en unos minutos pero a los otros 2 tendré que….**

**(EN ESE MOMENTO LAS PUERTAS DE LA CUPULA SE HABREN Y UNA VOS SE ESCUCHA)**

**Vos: alto! Aquí estamos**

**(En el escenario)**

**Yugi: esa vos es del fa el fa el fa el faraón**

**Joey; es verdad!, es su vos es el**

**Mai: si miren**

**Rick: ¿el faraón?**

**Look: ¿quien?**

**(En las tribunas)**

**Tea: esa vos esa vos es atem**

**Tristan: ¿el faraón?**

**Tea: si es el mira (unas lágrimas empiezan a salir de su rostro)**

**(Efectivamente en las puertas de la cúpula estaba parado un muchacho de cabello tricolor acompañado de un joven y una chica)**

**Mokuba: por poco y no llegan, suban al escenario ahora**

**Joey, yugi y mai no podían creerlo atem había regresado solo una pregunta les merodeaba en sus cabezas ¿Cómo puede ser?**

**(Atem y su acompañante masculino suben al escenario y se iban acercando a donde estaban yugi y los demás)**

**Pero al pasar frente a Shet y sus hombres se detuvo, solo se lanzaban miradas y shet empeso a reír**

**Shet: jajajaja te estaba esperando faraón**

**Atem: no dejare que te salgas con la tuya**

**Shet: si ya veremos jajajaja**

**Joey: pero que le pasa a ese loco**

**Yugi: atem, por aquí**

**Atem: hola yugi cuanto tiempo sin verte**

**Yugi: hola amigo de los ojos de yugi solo salían lágrimas de felicidad**

**Joey: hola viejo ¿Cómo estas? (este también empeso a llorar)**

**Mai: en verdad ¿eres tú?**

**Atem: hola mai, claro que si**

**Rick: 2 yugi no puedo creerlo!**

**Look: asombroso**

**Yugi: a faraón te presento a rick y a look unos grandes duelistas**

**Atem: hola (este les estrecho la mano)**

**Yugi: veo que no viniste solo atem**

**Atem: así es traje a Mahad y a mana **

**Mahad: hola yugi**

**Yugi: hola, y ¿mana?**

**Atem: mira creo que ya esta con tea y tristan**

**Joey: oye mahad ¿también vas a participar?**

**Mahad: así es**

**Yugi: veo que ya se por que estas aquí atem**

**Atem: si, por shet **

**Yugi, joey y mai: ¿Shet?**

**Atem: se trata de un antiguo faraón que busca venganza y es muy peligroso y poderoso**

**Yugi: si lose tuve un sueño donde el apareció**

**Joey: ahora entiendo la persona que vendría a ayudarnos era atem**

**Yugi: si shadi me lo dijo en mi sueño**

**Joey: si y este chico rick se enfrento con uno de sus hombres**

**Atem: ¿a si?**

**Rick: si y me venció en un turno**

**Mai: ¿en verdad?, valla**

**Atem: ¿no te lastimo?**

**Rick: no**

**Look: pero quiso mandar su mente a las sombras**

**Atem: ya veo**

**Mahad: tal y como lo sospechaba su alteza**

**Mokuba: bien ya que están todos los duelistas daré inicio al torneo GRAND PRIX DE KC**

**(Un estallidote gritos sonó en toda la cúpula)**

**(En ese momento el techo de la cúpula empieza a abrirse y un helicóptero enpiesa a bajar y de el sale kaiba tirándose al escenario con una mochila jet)**

**Kaiba: mokuba lamento la tardanza permíteme yo continuo (toma el micrófono)**

**(Kaiba mira a ambos lado del escenario y ve a yugi y, a sus ojos no podían creerlo estaba viendo al faraón)**

**Kaiba: ¿tu?**

**Atem: ¿no me echaras de tu torneo cierto? A menos que no quieras un duelo **

**Kaiba: no sabes cuanto e esperado esto**

**Joey: kaiba presumido**

**Mai: cállate joey**

**Atem: mmm**

**Kaiba:(dirigiéndose a los duelistas y el publico) ESCUCHENME A PARTIR DE AHORA KAIBALANDIA ES UN CAMPO DE BATALLA NO CONFIEN EN NADIE Y QUE GANE EL MEJOR DUELISTA Y POR SUPUESTO PARTICIPARE YO Y SI NO TIENEN EL VALOR SUFICIENTE PUEDEN MARCHARSE .ACONTINUACION DARE LOS NOMBRES DE LOS 16 ELEGIDOS, DARAN UN PASO AL FRENTE CUANDO ESCUCHEN SU NOMBRE**

**YUGI MOTO**

**MAI VALENTAIN**

**LOOK OTUM**

**RICK YUKI**

**MAHAD**

**AMON**

**ESTRENTS**

**ABNAEL**

**JOEY WEELER **

**ATEM MOTO**

**SHAFAR HIPTAR**

**FORTUN SALI**

**HITAN SHARK**

**RICHARD COUT**

**SHET**

**Y POR SUPUESTO YO SETO KAIBA**

**AHORA QUE EL TORNEO COMIENSEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4 EL JUEGO DE LAS SOMBRAS

**CUARTA PARTE: EL JUEGO DE LAS SOMBRAS COMIENZA**

**Kaiba: ya hemos presentado a nuestros 16 duelistas y ahora la computadora de la cúpula kaiba dera a conocer los lugares donde se llevaran a cabo los duelo y quien se enfrentaran con quien**

**(UNA ENORME PANTALLA QUE SE ENCONTRABA A RRIBA DEL ESENARIO ENPESO A MOSTRAR LAS ZONAS DE DUELO Y ALOS RESPECTIVOS OPONENTES)**

**Kaiba: veamos quien enfrentara a quien **

**Yugi: aquí vamos amigos **

**Joey: solo espero no enfrentarme con ese loco shet**

**Atem: es verdad puede ser muy peligroso**

**Kaiba: se enfrentaran de la siguiente manera**

**(El público empieza a gritar con euforia)**

**1 RICK VS LOOK**

**2 AMON VS MAHAD**

**3 MAI VS HITAN SHARK**

**4 SHET VS FORTUN SALI**

**5 SETO KAIBA VS ABNAEL**

**6 ATEM VS RICHARD COUT**

**7 YUGI VS ESTRENTS**

**8 JOEY WEELER VS SHAFAR HIPTAR **

**Kaiba: ya están establecidos los combate y que el mejor sea el ganador! Los duelos darán comienzo en 15 minutos, bien esos es todo no salgan de la cúpula kaiba**

**(Kaiba y los demás bajan del escenario)**

**Yugi: vaya amigos ustedes son los primeros**

**Look: tal parece**

**Rick: bueno ya sabemos quien será el ganador jaja**

**Look: ya veremos**

**Rick: mira look hay están nuestros amigos vamos a saludar (se van)**

**Joey: miren hay vienen tea, tristan y mana**

**Tea: atem que gusto que estés de nuevo con nosotros no sabes como te extrañe (estaba abrazando muy fuerte a atem)**

**Atem: te te tea no no puedo respirar**

**Tea: lo ciento pero es que tenia muchas ganas de verte**

**Atem: yo también a todos**

**Tristan: a cabeza hueca hasta que te apareces jaja**

**Mana: y no se olviden de mí**

**Yugi: hola mana**

**Mana: (abrasando a yugi) hola tanto tiempo yugi**

**Joey: que bueno todos juntos otra vez**

**Atem: asi es**

**Yugi: y ¿como hiciste para regresar?**

**Atem: se me permitió volver al ver que el mundo corría peligro de nuevo**

**Mahad: pero recuerde mi faraón que solo estará aquí hasta que esta amenaza sea eliminada**

**Tea: ¿eso es cierto atem?**

**Atem: me temo que si tea**

**Tea: ha ya veo (con una profunda tristeza que invadía su rostro)**

**Atem: pero no te pongas mal tea **

**Joey: es cierto hay que aprovechar cada momento que tengamos con yugi**

**Tristan: ¿le dijiste yugi?**

**Joey: claro no recuerdan lo que dije cuando atem estaba yéndose**

**FLASH BACK**

**Joey: oye faraón no importa que pasen 1000 años más para mí seguirás siendo yugi ¿oíste?**

**Atem: claro**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**Yugi: lo recuerdo**

**Mai: ahora podrían decirme que es lo que ocurre con ese tal Shet**

**Joey: veras se trata de un faraón que quiere destruir el mundo y lo quiere conseguir por medio del torneo de kaiba pero no esta solo lo acompañan sus 3 súbditos**

**Mai: ya veo**

**Yugi: apropósito atem ¿en que época goberné este faraón?**

**Atem: eso no lo se con exactitud**

**Mahad: tal parece que gobernó luego de que usted lo hizo señor**

**Mana: pero recuerdo que seto quedo en lugar de atem**

**Atem: es cierto mahad**

**Mahad: eso no puedo explicarlo**

**Pegasus: pero yo si**

**Todos:¿ pegasus?**

**Joey: ¿que haces aquí?**

**Pegasus: ¿acaso se volvió un crimen venir a torneos?**

**Tristan: que gracioso**

**Yugi: ¿tú conoces a shet pegasus?**

**Pegasus: verán todo comenzó cuando yugi logro liberar al faraón**

**Atem: continua**

**Pegasus: decidí investigar que fue lo que paso luego de que el faraón atem venció a zork y desapareció entonces decidí viajar nuevamente a Egipto para investigar lo que me llevo al valle de los reyes y encontré una extraña tumba allí para ser mas precisos una pirámide conocida pirámide de la sombras**

**Todos: ¿pirámide de las sombras?**

**Pegasus: tal y como lo escucharon por alguna razón no pude entrar a esa pirámide pero luego descubrí que para entrar era necesario decir el nombre del sirviente mas fiel de shet por alguna extraña razón el nombre de Amón vino a mi mente y se lo dije a la puerta de la pirámide t esta me respondió abriendo sus puertas ingrese en ella y de inmediato percibí una enorme energía maligna recorrí la tumba una y otra vez hasta que al fin encontré una habitación donde halle la respuesta a lo que estaba buscando**

**Atem: la persona que gobernó después de seto**

**Pegasus: correcto en esa habitación se hallaba toda su historia y descubrí esto tal parece shet derroco a seto al parecer lo hizo mediante un duelo **

**Mahad: ¿lo derroco?**

**Atem no puede ser**

**Yugi: increíble**

**Pegasus: tal y como lo oyen pero esto no es lo mas impresionante al parecer Shet tenia una bestia extremadamente bajo su control hasta me atrevería a decir que incluso mas poderosa que el mismo zork**

**Atem: ¿que?**

**Joey: más fuerte que esa cosa**

**Tea: ¿como es eso posible?**

**Yugi: ¿estas seguro pegasus?**

**Pegasus: claro que si, el sumió a Egipto en la oscuridad con su bestia**

**Mahad: ¿y como lo detuvieron?**

**Pegasus: al parecer su corte real por medio de sus artículos lo encerraron **

**Atem: asi como hice con zork**

**Yugi: ¿Cómo detuvieron a la bestia que controlaba?**

**Pegasus: la encerraron en placas de piedras en 5 para ser precisos**

**Atem: como exodia **

**Mahad: eso hizo shimon con exodia**

**Mana: es verdad**

**Pegasus: y asi fue como lo encerraron por 5000 años**

**Joey: ¿ y esos 3 sujetos que lo acompañan?**

**Pegasus: al parecer shet tenía su propia corte **

**Yugi: ¿y por que ellos no fueron enserados?**

**Pegasus: eso no lo se**

**Tristan: ya me confundí **

**Mai: esto si que es algo extraño**

**Tea: si quien IVA a decir que luego de q atem reino hubiera alguien asi**

**Atem: pero creí haber acabado con las sombras**

**Pegasus: tal parece que la bestia que controla shet las trago de regreso**

**Atem: mmm ya veo**

**Tea: ¿estas bien atem?**

**Atem: si**

**Mahad: y ahora mi faraón vino para acabar con el con nuestra ayuda**

**Yugi: y la nuestra**

**Atem: no amigos no quiero poner en riesgo sus vidas de nuevo**

**Joey: ya sabes que eso no nos importa en lo más mínimo**

**Tristan: claro para eso estamos**

**Tea: además ¿ya te olvidaste del símbolo de la amistad? no importa lo alejados q estemos siempre estaremos juntos y sin importar lo que suceda**

**Mai: tómame en cuenta yo también ayudare**

**Atem: muchas gracias amigos míos**

**Yugi: no hay de que faraón e digo atem jeje**

**Tea: veo que viniste vestido con ropa de nuestra época**

**Atem: si es que quería pasar desapercibido **

**Tea: te ves bien**

**Atem: gracias (se sonroja)**

**Joey: que veo el faraón se sonrojo **

**Tristan: tal parece que alguien esta enamorado**

**Atem: que yo no no estoy enamorado (se sonroja aun más)**

**Joey: algo me dice que viniste por algo más que solo vencer a ese malvado de shet (y mira a tea)**

**Tea: que tonto eres joey (se sonroja)**

**Tristan: que veo tea también se sonrojo**

**Joey y tristan: creo que tenemos una linda pareja**

**Atem y tea: no es ciertos (totalmente sonrojados)**

**Mai: bueno ya déjense de fastidiar**

**Yugi: oye mahad y tú viniste para ayudar a atem ¿verdad?**

**Mahad: si**

**Mana: y yo también jeje no dejaría a mi amigo solo ni un momento (se abrasa atem)**

**Team: mmm (celosa)**

**Joey: mira tristan alguien esta celosa**

**Tristan: es cierto**

**Tea: no lo estoy**

**Joey: hay mi cabeza, por que me pegas mai**

**Mai: te dije que no fastidies**

**Todos: jaja**

**Yugi: ha por cierto veo que ni mahad ni mana tienen ropa de nuestra época**

**Atem: no pude convencerlos**

**Mahad: no veo que sea necesario**

**Mana: a mi me gusta esta ropa**

**(EN ESE MOMENTO SE ACERCAN 4 PERSONAS)**

**Shet: al fin nos conocemos rey atem**

**Atem: mmm**

**Shet: al menos saluda**

**Mahad: por que mejor no te alejas de aquí**

**Amón: temo que mi amo no lo desea jaja**

**Shet: efectivamente vengo a hablar con su alteza y el creador del duelo de monstruos**

**Pegasus: ¿que quieres de mí?**

**Shet: no te hagas el tonto tú sabes de que quiero hablar**

**Pegasus: no lo se**

**Shet: bien te refrescare la memoria el día que fuiste a mí tumba ¿nunca te preguntaste por que vino el nombre de Amón a tu cabeza?**

**Pegasus: ¿tú lo hiciste?**

**Shet: claro necesitaba que alguien entre allí para que descubra mi objetivo**

**Pegasus: ¿por que querrías que alguien descubra tus objetivos?**

**Shet: ¿acaso no le dijiste al faraón mi plan sobre los 7 artículos milenarios?**

**Atem: ¿Qué?**

**Yugi: ¿los artículos del milenio?**

**Mahad: eso no es posible esos artículos se destruyeron**

**Amón: eso es lo que ustedes piensan pero…**

**Atem: pero que**

**Shet: puedo traerlos de nuevo jajaja**

**Todos: ¿que?**

**Shet: como lo escucharon los traeré de regreso lo único que tengo que hacer es esto OH GRAN PIRAMIDES DE LA SOMBRA TOMA NUESTRAS ENERGIAS PARA TRAER UNA VEZ MAS A LOS ARTICULOS MILENARIOS **

**(7 LUCES DORADAS VINIERON DE REPENTE A LA CUPULA KAIBA Y CUANDO LA LUZ DEJO DE BRILLAR PARA SORPRESA DE TODOS SE TRATABAN DE LOS 7 ARTICULOS DEL MILENIO)**

**Abnael: lo logro mi señor**

**Estrents: si jajaja**

**Shet: ahora vengan a mí artículos jajajaja**

**Atem: no puede ser**

**Mahad: pero como**

**Yugi: imposible**

**(PERO PARA SORPRESA DE SHET SOLO 4 DE LOS 7 ARTICULOS DEL MILENIO SE FUERON CON EL LOS OTROS 3 SE FUERON CON OTRAS PERSONAS ERAN…)**

**Atem: que hace el rompecabezas del milenio en mi cuello**

**Yugi: no puedo creerlo**

**Shet: que demonios pasa aquí**

**Amón: se supone que los 7 artículos Iván a ser controlados por usted señor**

**Mahad: parece que se equivocaron**

**Pegasus: aaaaaaaa (el ojo del milenio se había incrustado en el ojo de pegasus)**

**Yugi: el ojo del milenio también**

**Mana: y el cetro también no esta**

**Atem: es casi seguro que fue con kaiba**

**Shet: no puede ser, pero no importa con estos artículos y mi gran bestia sumiré al mundo en las sombras jajaja (se marcha con sus hombres)**

**Joey: no puedo creer lo que vi**

**Tristan: yo tampoco**

**Mai: ni yo**

**Tea: a que se debió esto atem?**

**Atem: tal parece que estos 3 artículos regresaron para sus verdaderos dueños**

**Mahad: eso explica por que el cetro fue con kaiba**

**Mana: pero maestro mahad ¿la sortija del milenio no le pertenecía?**

**Mahad: no, recuerda que le pertenece a bakura**

**Yugi: ahora que tienes el rompecabezas podría ser de ayuda**

**Atem: eso espero**

**Pegasus: yo también ayudare**

**Joey: eso hay que verlo**

**Tea: joey!**

**Yugi: ha por cierto ¿trajiste las cartas de dioses egipcios?**

**Atem: claro son necesarias si es que quiero vencer a shet**

**Tea: ¿y las usaras en estos duelos?**

**Atem: no seria muy peligroso**

**Joey: entonces tengo suerte**

**Mai: con cartas o sin cartas de dioses tú pierdes joey**

**Tristan: es verdad jajaja**

**Joey: ¿quieres ver quien pierde mai?**

**Mai: esperaste que nos toque pelear guapo**

**Atem: hay que tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos de lo que son capases**

**Joey: si no te preocupes**

**Yugi: todo saldrá bien**

**Atem: ese espero**

**Tea: tú también ten cuidado atem**

**Atem: si **

**Joey: escuchaste tristan "TU TAMBIEN TEN CUIDADO ATEM" (haciendo como la voz de tea)**

**Tristan: "SI TEA" (haciendo la voz de atem)**

**Yugi: jaja**

**Tea: que graciosos (un poco sonrojada)**

**Mai: joey! (mostrándole el puño)**

**Joey: esta bien esta bien**

**Todos: jajaja**

**(DE REPENTE SE OYE LA VOZ DE KAIBA POR MICROFONO)**

**Kaiba: a todos los duelistas los primeros 4 duelistas diríjanse a sus respectivas zonas de batallas**

**Yugi: bien amigos llego la hora del duelo**

**Atem: hace mucho que no escucho esa frase**

**Joey: a pelear**

**Tea: el primer duelo es de rick y look**

**Mana: y el segundo es de mahad contra el súbdito de shet**

**Pegasus: tenemos que ver este duelo para ver que sorpresas tienen preparadas**

**Atem: cierto**

**Joey: andando**

**(MIENTRAS SEHT Y SUS HOMBRES)**

**Shet: bien Amón ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer jaja**

**Amón: si mi amo**

**Abnael: demuéstrales que nuestro amo va enserio**

**Estrents: destruye a ese mago**

**Shet: y has un juego de sombras con la llave milenaria jajaja**

**Amón: si señor**

**(RICK Y LOOK)**

**Rick: bien amigo llego la hora**

**Look: si**

**Rick: ¿listo?**

**Look: listo**

**Rick: ha por cierto ¿Dónde luchamos?**

**Look: que despistado, en la casa del terror de kaibalandia**

**Rick: espero que yugi venga a ver este duelo**

**Look: si yo también**

**Rick: vamonos**

**(MIENTRAS KAIBA ANUNCIA LOS 2 PRIMEROS DUELOS)**

**Kaiba: el primer duelo será entre LOOK Y RICK que se llevara acabo en la casa del terror de kaibalandia y el segundo es entre mahad y Amón que se llevara a cabo en templo antiguo de kaibalandia y ahora que empiece EL DUELO!**

**(EN EL TEMPLO ANTIGUO LUGAR DEL DUELO NUMERO 1)**

**Atem: mahad mucha suerte **

**Mana: tenga mucho cuidado maestro**

**Mahad: claro que si, no te fallare mi faraón**

**Joey: dale una paliza**

**Mai: una que no se olvide el resto de su vida**

**Tea: animo**

**Yugi: estaremos aquí apoyándote**

**Mahad: muchas gracias**

**Tristan: miren hay viene**

**Amón: ¿listo para perder tu alma en las sombras mahad?**

**Mahad: estoy listo para destruirte**

**Amón: jaja deja de fanfarronear**

**Joey: ¿y tu amo?, que tuvo miedo y se escondió**

**Amón: mi amo no nenecita ver un alma desdichada que va a caer las sombras**

**Atem: mahad ganara me has escuchado**

**Amón: jaja luego seguirás tú**

**Tea: atem te dará una paliza loco demente**

**Amón: cuida tu boca o quieres ¿ser la siguiente victima de las sombras? Ten en cuenta que con esto puedo hacerlo en cuestión de segundos (saca la llave del milenio y apunta a tea con ella)**

**Atem: si le haces algo te juro que me las pagaras**

**Amón: veo que hice enojar a su alteza después de que amenacé a su noviecita **

**Joey: ya ven no soy el único que cree que esos dos son**

**Mai: cállate joey**

**Mahad: ya basta vinimos a pelear en un duelo no a hablar**

**Amón: es lo mas sabio que has dicho hasta ahora**

**(MAHAD Y AMON SE DIRIGIAN AL TEMPLO , ELTEMPLO ERA SIMILAR A UN TEMPLO AZTECA CON GRABADOS ANTIGUOS PERO LA PELEA SE LLEVARIA ACABO EN LA PARTE TRASERA QUE ERA UN PATIO AMPLIO)**

**Mahad y Amón: hora de duelo!**

**LP4000 LP 4000**

**(Los LP rojos corresponden a mahad los LP negros a Amón)**

**Amón: hagamos esto algo mas interesantes levanta su llave del milenio y las sombras cubren el campo de batalla QUE ENPIESE EL JUEGO DE LAS SOMBRAS**

**Yugi: ho no mahad**

**Atem: esto se ha vuelto más peligroso de lo que podamos imaginar**

**Joey: otra vez estos juegos de sombra**

**Tristan: como odio esa magia**

**Tea: ni que lo digas**

**Mana: ánimo maestro**

**Mai: esto me trae malos recuerdos**

**Joey: tranquila mai**

**Amón: yo empezare**


End file.
